


Let's Never Tell Dee (Dennis Reynolds x Reader)

by GirlNamedCaraaa



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Patty's Irish Pub, Philadelphia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNamedCaraaa/pseuds/GirlNamedCaraaa
Summary: Hi I made Dennis smut since, 1.) There is like NO Always Sunny x Reader smut and that breaks my heart. 2.) My friend Lexi requested this and I happily obliged.So basically, long story short, Dennis fucks you on the pool table in Patty's Pub, ENJOY ;p





	Let's Never Tell Dee (Dennis Reynolds x Reader)

"Do you want butter?" Dee called from the kitchen to you in the living room.

"Yes Absolutely!"

Dee emerged a few minutes later with a case of beer and a large bowl of popcorn. She sat down on the couch next to you and handed you a beer. "Here ya go, are you ready for Channing Tatum?" Dee turned to the tv with the remote, pressing play on the title screen of Magic Mike 2.

"Oh hell yes." The movie barely began when there was loud knocking at the front door.

"Jesus Christ, who the hell is here?" Dee stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and two men walked in, pushing past her.

"Dee, we have terrible TERRIBLE news." A man in a colorful palm tree shirt spoke first, pacing from the hallway to the living.

"Charlie and Frank ran away together." The other man in a simple dark blue t-shirt spoke calmly. 

"And this is my problem because...?" Dee took a drink from her beer and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's your problem because..." The second man looked towards you and raised and eyebrow. "Who is this?" 

"My friend."

Both men looked at each other and started laughing, grabbing one another for support and speaking in unison. "You don't have any friends Dee."

The man in the simple shirt walked towards you. "Hello, I'm Dennis, the more attractive and charismatic Reynolds sibling, and who may you be?"

"I'm Y/N. I am Dee's friends from acting class."

"Oh Dee, just give up already, you have no talent whatsoever." Dennis looked over his shoulder at his sister who threw her hands up in defense. 

"Hi I'm Mac, I'm gay!" The man in the pal tree shirt waved from behind Dennis, who responded by putting his face in his hands.

"You don't have to.." Dennis sighed.

" Hi gay Mac, I like you shirt." You smiled and drank some beer. Mac beamed back and thanked you.

"Anyways, can you guys leave? We are watching a movie."

"What movie? Maybe we can hang out." Dennis sat next to you and threw is arms across the back of the couch behind you. 

"Absolutely not. You will have no interest in the movie, and Mac will have too much interest. I want one night away from you people. Leave."

"Well I want to get to know your friend here."

" God Dammit Dennis, NO. Go to your apartment for once!" Dee opened the door and motioned for the men to leave.

"Jeez, fine." Dennis turned towards you. "Hey stop by the bar sometime." He stood and walked towards the door, Mac on his heels, waving goodbye. Dee slammed the door after they left and sat back down, grabbing a new beer and opening it.

"God they are so annoying."

"Your brother is cute."

"Ew! My brother is the opposite of cute. He is an asshole."

"Still cute though."

" That's disgusting. Can we please just watch the movie and stop talking about my brother." Dee turned back towards the tv and and pressed rewind for the parts of the movie we missed.

 

\----

2 weeks later 

\----

 

You parked your car outside Patty's Pub and climbed out. You were going to the mall to help Dee get an outfit for a date she had that night. You opened the door to the bare and waked inside. There wasn't a lot of people there, only a few at the booths against the side wall. The man, Mac was sitting next to another man with a beard, wearing a dark green jacket and white t shirt. Dennis stood in front of them behind the bar. They seemed deep in conversation but no customers seemed to mind. You walked up to the three men.

"Hey, have you guys seen Dee?"

Dennis and Mac looked over and smiled at you, motioning for you to take a seat on the bar stool to the left of Mac.

"Yeah we tricked her into cleaning the basement, so she is there now." Dennis drank his shot that was sitting in front of him. " Do you want one?"

"Sure." Dennis pour a shot and handed it over to you.

"Oh Y/N, this is Charlie." Mac motioned to his right. You threw the show back and said hello to Charlie. 

"So what are you and Dee doing?" Mac asked nicely.

"We are going to get her clothes for a date tonight."

The three men laughed. "Dee has a date? That's hilarious."

Dennis poured another round of shots and handed them all out.

"You guys are so mean to her."

"It's all fun and games Y/N. Fun and games." Dennis smirked and lifted the shot. "To Dee's date, may the poor man realized his mistake." Dennis spoke and the two other guys cheered and drank their shots. You scolded the men and Dennis lowered his glass. "Hopefully it's successful and he takes her off our hands."

"Still rude but better." You spoke and touched Dennis' shot glass. He winked and downed the shot with you.

"Oh hey Mac, we have to go! Frank is meeting us to talk about fight milk." Charlies stood up, followed by Mac.

"You guys are back on fight milk? I thought that was over after the UFC thing?" Dennis grabbed their glasses and put them in the sink behind the bar. 

"Yeah, but we are re-branding for children. See you later!" Mac called out behind him while they rushed out the door.

"That's going to end horribly." Dennis spoke mainly to himself before turning back to you. " So after shopping, what are your plans for the night?"

"I don't know? I'll probably just go home."

"How about you have a drink with me?"

"Why? So you can test out your method on me?"

"What method?"

"The D.E.N.N.I.S. method."

"You know ab-how do you know about.."

"See told me, she always said I should stay away from you."

"Yet here you are?"

"I'm here to get Dee."

"But you haven't gone downstairs to get her. You said down and decided to hang out with me and the guys." Dennis raised an eyebrow at you.

"I'm not going to say no to free alcohol."

"So it that a yes?"

"Sure." Just then Dee emerged from a door to the left of the bar. 

"Hey when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Are you ready?"

"Yeah let me get my wallet." Dee walked behind you to the other side of the bar into a door that led into what looked like a small office. You stood from your stood and grabbed you car keys out from you pocket.

"Meet back here, 9PM?" Dennis poured himself another shot.

"Ok." Dee emerged again and you headed towards the door. Looking back at the bar, Dennis raised his glass to you and downed it. You and Dee walked into the Philly sun and headed to the mall.

After a few hours we found something really nice and I dropped her off at her apartment to get ready. After wishing her good luck, you headed to the bar. There was a few more people in the bar than before but it was still pretty dead. Mac was behind the bar serving drinking and Dennis sat with his back towards the door a one of the high top circle tables by the pool table. He was slightly startled when you touched his back to announce your presence.

"Y/N Hey, here have a seat." Dennis stood up and motioned to a stool across the table. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Surprise me."

Dennis went behind the bar and made two drinks and brought them back to the table. He sat next to you. He began asking about you and your life. After a few drinks and a while later, Dennis asked if you wanted to play pool. You agreed and finished your drink before heading to the table.

"Do you wanna make it interesting?" Dennis grabbed you a Que. 

"Sure. How?"

"Strip pool?"

You laughed and shook you head. "Yeah no, that's not happening."

"Okay okay, how about if I win, you go out with me again?"

"Is this part of your system."

"No, no. Actually I haven't really done any part of the system tonight. I sense you wouldn't receive it well." Dennis bent over and broke, but didn't get any balls into the pocket. You followed and sunk a stripped ball.

"Funny, I didn't think you'd give up so easily." You walked around and shot again, missing.

"I didn't give up, I just didn't think those steps are necessary tonight." Dennis sank two balls.

"What does that mean?"

"You seem like a classy girl ya know."

"You laughed a bit. "Yeah no that's not going to work." Dennis missed his third and it was your turn again.

"What?"

"Saying I'm a classy girl isn't gonna get me to prove you wrong."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" You shot 2 balls into a pocket and walked towards Dennis. "I think you pretend to be all hard and emotionally unavailable and arrogant because you're lonely and you think that's what women want because you desperately want to be liked. To have a woman who adores you because you are narcissistic but you're not as cold as you pretend to be. You feel like you need to maintain the image you've been putting out since you were younger." 

'Dennis stood there, shocked and slightly confused. "How- what.."

"I'm a psychiatrist, I'm really good at reading people." You shot another ball into the pocket. "Do you mind grabbing me another drink?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Dennis, at a loss for words, walked back toward the bar. He returned a few minutes later and handed you the drink. You turned around and noticed the bar was empty, not even Mac was here anymore. "You're cute when you're at a loss for words. I take it, that doesn't happen often?"

"I can't really lie, it doesn't." Deans against the pool table next to you. "So if you win, what do you want?"

"Hmm, you have to be nice to Dee for two weeks."

"Really? That's what you want?"

"Yeah, sure. Dee is awesome and you guys are dicks." You chuckled to yourself and took a drink. Dennis was warm against your side, causing you to blush slightly behind your drink.

"Well let me finish kicking your ass then" Dennis moved back around the table. 

You took your next shot and missed. Dennis shot all his balls in except one. When he missed he got frustrated and grabbed his hair messing it up and making it fall in different directions. It looked a little like sex hair and he looked really hot. You only had the 8 ball left to hit and then you'd win. Walking past Dennis, your butt ran past him, causing him to stiffen up slightly. You looked over your shoulder and winked at him as you sunk the 8 ball. Dennis set his Que down and walked around the table towards you. "Well now you have to be nice to Dee." You stood up and set you Que down as well. Before you could turn around, Dennis stood behind you and pressed his body against yours. He brought his mouth to your neck and pressed his lips against your skin. You were taken aback a fit but didn't pull away. He moved his lips close to your ear until they are directly against it.

"That was really fucking hot." Dennis' voice was low and quiet. You sucked in a breath and Dennis heard. He smirked against your ear and brought one hand up and grabbed your hair and pulling at it to allow more access to your neck. He continued kissing down to the area where you shoulder and neck meet. You pressed your butt against the front of his pants, causing his free hand to grab you hip. He let your hair go and spun you around by your hips, and crashing his lips to yours. You sat back on the pool table and grabbed the top of his pants, pulling him flush against you again. You brought you hands to the buttons on his shirt and started undoing them. Dennis took your bottom lip into his teeth and bit down. A moan escaped your lips into his mouth. Once you got his shirt undone you pushed it off his shoulders and ran you hands over his chest and arms You moved you lips from his and started kissing along his collarbones. He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it off before you turned him around and forced him to lay on the pool table. On his way down he hit his head against the lamp above the table. You covered your mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry!" You leaned over him. "I'll make it up to you." You kissed him again and worked you way down his chest, kissing and grazing him with your teeth. Once you got to his pants you looked up at him through your lashes. He was propped on his elbows watching. You undid his pants and got them off of him. You went back to his boxer and removed them as well. Giving him one last look, you turned attention to his dick, taking him into your mouth and wrapping your hand around his base and pumping what you couldn't take into your mouth. Dennis laid back down and let a groan fall from his lips, you continued to blow him, moans filling the empty bar.

"Fuck Y/N" Dennis grabbed you hair, entangling his fingers.

You ran your tongue along the underside of his member and swirled the tip. Before you could take all of him back into your mouth he pulled you up to his face.

"I'm gonna come and I'd much rather fuck you against this pool table." Dennis sat up and got off the table. You reached behind you and undid you bra. Dennis grabs you boobs and takes on of you nipples into his mouth, thumbing the other one. You moaned and let you head fall back before undoing your pants and wiggling out of them. Dennis stood up straight again and pressed his lips to yours. He brought his hand down and pulled down your panties. Dennis removed his lips from yours and brought his mouth to your ear again. "Bend over the table." Dennis took your ear lobe in his teeth and you turned around. You bent over onto the table in front of him. He brought his hand in between your legs, running his finger along your lips, pushing his finger into your wetness.

"You're dripping for me, how sweet." He pulled his fingers back and put them into his mouth, running his tongue along, lapping up your juices. Before anyone said anything else, he positioned himself at your entrance and push in. A small gasp fall from your lips, his dick was big enough to cause discomfort but he stayed still until you adjusted and begged him to move. When he thrust back into you, there was no discomfort. Dennis let a moan escape and he continue thrusting into you.

"Fuck Dennis.."

Immediately after you spoke, he slapped you ass, A cry of pleasure echoed throughout the bar.

"Duck, did you like that? Do you want me to do it again?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Sorry doll, what was there."

"Yes please."

"Well you really aren't as classy as I originally thought." Dennis spoke and then slapped the other side. He gripped your hair and pulled on it, not too hard but enough for you to stand up straight. Dennis pulled out and turned you around. He gripped your thighs, picked you up and turned around, pressing you between him and the wall. He lined himself up against and pushed into you.

"Fuck me Y/N." Dennis put his head in the crook of your neck and continued pounding into you in a fast rhythm. You entangled you hands into his hair and let your mouth fall open in moans. You felt your stomach tightening as you rapidly approached your climax. You walls started tightening around Dennis, pushing him towards his own orgasm. You closed you eyes. 

"Open your eyes, I want to watch you come undone."

"You obliged and met Dennis' eyes. He brought one hand down to your clit and began rubbing circles, sending wave of pleasure through your body.

"Come for me." Dennis spoke against your lips and you let your orgasm rip through you. Dennis swallowed your moans as his thrusts became sloppy before reaching his own climax seconds later. Dennis stilled his movements as he came, moving towards your neck placing kisses.

"We.. can.. not tell.. Dee." Dennis took deep breaths between speaking. He lifted his head and kissed you again.

"I agree."

Dennis walked back to the pool table and set you down onto it before laying down next to you. You two laid in silence for a few minutes slowing your heart rate.

"I'm starving, you?" Dennis looked over at you.

"Yeah. Me too."

"There's a 24 hour diner up the street, wanna go?"

You met his eyes again and nodded.

"Alright let's go." Dennis sat up and offered a hand. The two of you dressed quickly and headed towards the door.

"Well that was a first." Dennis spoke as he turned off the lights and locked the front door.

"What was?"

"I haven't had sex in the bar yet, I don't think any of us have." Dennis laughed and hit the unlock button on his car keys.

"Dennis - 1. The Gang - 0." You smiled and got into the green Range Rover.


End file.
